Fun With Kakashi And Naruto
by molly4024
Summary: Drabbles. Kakashi is a school teacher dealing with a sweet not so decent seven year old Naruto … notcoughsreallycoughsYAOI …
1. Fun 1

**_Fun With Kakashi And Naruto_**

**_Summary_** : Drabbles. Kakashi as a school teacher dealing with a sweet-innocent-seven-year-old Naruto … not really Yaoi …

**_Pairing_** : None

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series. (this implies to the next and next and next chapters onwards)

**_Warning_**:. Worksafe

**_A/N:_**. You might find this a bit OOC … or may be half of it … or may be all of them … but all these are just for fun.

* * *

_**First Day**_

Early morning.

Kakashi entered his class for the first time. Today was his first day as a teacher at Konoha Ninja Academy and his first encounter of a certain blonde haired boy.

**Kakashi**: I'm Hatake Kakashi, your new teacher. Now, kindly introduce yourself. Starting from you … your name?

**Sasuke** : Uchiha Sasuke!

**Kakashi** : And you?

**Sakura** : Haruno Sakura!.

**Kakashi** : (Turned to a blonde boy and frowned) Are you chewing gum?

**Naruto** : NO! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

**Later in the afternoon.**

**Kakashi** : How old were you on your last birthday?

**Naruto** : Six.

**Kakashi** : How old will you be on your next birthday?

**Naruto** : Eight.

**Kakashi** : That's impossible.

**Naruto** : No, it isn't, sensei. I'm seven today.

Kakashi rubbed his chin. (You do the calculation)


	2. Fun 2

_**Henge 1**_

One morning, Kakashi was teaching his students on how to 'henge' (transform).

"As a ninja, one has to know how to perform a 'henge' and it can be done by forming a hand seal. Upon doing that, one has to say or calls out the name of things or someone they want to be transformed into." The silver haired sensei explained.

"For someone as expert as me, I don't really need to utter the word with my mouth." He added. "I can just think hard of whatever I want to become and … wallaa … I'll transform!"

"Then show it to us, Kakashi sensei!" Yamanaka Ino had excitedly asked.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Okay then! I'll show you. But remember, THINK of only one thing, otherwise you'll turn into something else other than you have expected."

A moment later, Kakashi started to perform a hand seal.

Suddenly, without warning, Naruto shouted loudly while waving frantically at a certain direction. "IRUKA SENSEI! IRUKA SENSEI! Over here!"

At the same time, Kakashi had transformed.

The students were less surprised to see two Iruka sensei in front of them but they were ultimately surprised to see one of the two figures was completely naked. Both Iruka stared at each other.

"What the hell? Kakashi sensei?" The fully dressed Iruka was pointing his finger to the naked one. "Why did you transformed into a NAKED me? Why you …."

A while later, the naked Iruka was seen being chased around the village by the fully dressed Iruka.

"(nyum …nyum) …What the heck happened (nyum …nyum…), Naruto?" While munching on his chips, Choji had asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Naruto wondered.


	3. Fun 3

_**Henge 2**_

As we all knew, to perform a 'henge' one has to do a hand seal and utters some words of what he or she would want to become. This is what might happen when a ninja has a bad mouth.

Kakashi stood in front of his students in a field nearby their classroom. "Okay class! Today we're going to practice 'henge'! You've learned the hand seal and it's time to practice it. Each one of you will run forward; perform a hand seal and transform into whatever you want to become in order to attack me."

"Sasuke! You first!"

"Hai!" Sasuke stepped forward. In no time, Sasuke ran forward, performed a hand seal and shouted. "Kunai!"

He turned into a kunai flying straight to Kakashi but the sensei had easily dodged it. The kunai hit the ground and turned back into Sasuke.

"Well done, Sasuke!" Kakashi praised on that. "Now, your turn, Sakura!"

Without delay, Sakura moved forward. "Shuriken!"

Kakashi had easily dodged the attack too. "Good job, Sakura! Now, it's your turn, Naruto!"

Naruto proudly smiled. He ran forward and performed his hand seal. But unfortunately, his clumsy feet had slipped and he toppled over while shouting. "Oohhh! SHIT!"

Because of ultimate surprise, Kakashi had failed to dodge it. It took three hours for Kakashi to clean himself up that night.


	4. Fun 4

**_Henge 3_**

Sometimes, bad mouth could be of some advantage too. Correction, make it big mouth.

One day, a 'henge' exam was held in an exam room with the present of Sarutobi the Hokage. Kakashi and Genma were the examiners on that day.

Shikamaru was the first to enter the room.

"Shikamaru! Transform into … Gai sensei!" Kakashi had ordered.

With a certain hand seal, the boy had successfully transformed himself into Maito Gai and gave the examiner a thumb up.

"Well done, Shikamaru! You've passed!" Kakashi proudly announced.

Kiba came in the latter.

"Kiba! Transform into … Kurenai sensei!" Kakashi had commended.

Within seconds, Kiba had successfully turned himself into the said person.

"Excellent!" Kakashi raised a thumb up. "You also have passed!"

After Kiba had left, Naruto was the next person to enter with a big proud grin on his face.

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "So, Naruto! Who should you be transforming into? Hah! How about … Iruka sensei?"

Naruto shortly gasped, his eyes widened.

"No way!!"

Kakashi twitched. "Why not?!"

"I'm not letting you do that to me like I saw you did to Iruka sensei some time ago!" Naruto yelled. (Remember, he's just seven.)

That caught Kakashi by surprise. "What did I do to him?"

"You bent Iruka sensei forward and you slammed your body onto his ass that made Iruka sensei screamed senselessly." His head hanged low. "Poor Iruka sensei."

Two pairs of eyes darted straight to Kakashi.

"Eheh!" Kakashi scratched at the back of his head. "Ehh? I hear Iruka … Errr … someone call for help …! Ja ne…." In a flash, he disappeared.

In the end, Naruto had passed the exam due to Kakashi's phobia not wanting to have the boy around whenever they are practicing 'henge'.


	5. Fun 5

**_Target Practice_**

Kakashi brought all his students to the field to practice throwing Kunai and Shuriken. Each of the students had successfully hit all the targets with their kunai and shuriken except for one certain blonde haired boy.

"Naruto! Of all ten you've aimed, not a single shot hit its target." Kakashi had scolded. "Can't you even aim?"

With a sad face, Naruto replied. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei! I've missed all of them!"

Kakashi sighed. "Then you should try again!" The sensei motioned Naruto to get a little closer to the target practice. "Now, shoot!"

But to no avail, the result was still the same.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei! I've missed…"

Kakashi had gotten angrier than before. "Idiot! How can you become a ninja if you continue like this? Now go behind a tree and throw a kunai at your OWN HEAD!" (He didn't realize what he's saying.)

With sadness still clinging onto him, Naruto had complied. He ran to a tree and hid himself behind it. Seconds later, came a loud scream from Naruto's direction.

Kakashi panicked. "What the fuck? Naruto, you idiot!" He quickly ran to that spot behind the tree and found the boy was crying loudly.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei! I've missed again !… Waaarrrhhh…!"


	6. Fun 6

**_Monkey_**

While Kakashi was busy with his shopping at the market place, he saw Naruto was walking down the street with a monkey on his shoulder.

"What the hell? Since when Naruto has a pet?" Kakashi wondered. He called out for the boy. "Yo! Naruto! What's with the monkey?"

"Oh hi! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto waved and walked closer to his sensei. "I found him at the corner of the village. I felt pity for him so I brought him along with me. Say, do you have any idea what I should do with him?"

Kakashi took a moment of thinking. "I think you should bring him to Konoha Zoo. He should be happy there."

Naruto's face brightened. "Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that? Thank you so much Kakashi sensei! Ja ne …!" With that statement, Naruto made his way to the zoo.

The next day, again Kakashi bumped into Naruto on the street and the boy still had the monkey with him.

"Errr… I thought you've brought him to the zoo yesterday?" Kakashi was surprised.

"I did and we have a great time there. Now I'm thinking of taking him to the beach today!" Naruto grinned.

Without a word, Kakashi turned and walked away.


	7. Fun 7

_**Camping**_

One summer weekend, Kakashi took his students on a camping trip not far from Konoha Village.

They put up tent at an open field by the river. Kiba and Naruto were paired together. After dinner, they all went to sleep. Later around midnight, Kiba woke Naruto up.

**Kiba** : Hey, Naruto! Wake up! Look up in the sky!

**Naruto** : (While rubbing his sleepy eyes, Naruto looked up and said, almost shouting.) Wow! What a great view! It's so beautiful. We can see so many stars!

**Kiba **: Do you know what does that mean?

**Naruto **: Yeah. Tomorrow will be bright and cheer all day long with no worries of falling rain.

**Kiba **: (Slapped his forehead) That's mean, someone has stole our tent away!

Early morning, Kiba and Naruto were sent back home to the village due to both of them had caught a cold.


	8. Fun 8

**_Allowance_**

One day, Kakashi was giving instructions to the three of his students for their next mission.

**Kakashi** : These three weeks we're going to do some community service for our neighbor, the other village, that is. For the first week, we'll be given allowance of 100 yen per hour. And for the second week, they'll increase the allowance to 300 yen per hour.

**Sasuke** : How long are we going to work?

**Kakashi** : Two hours per day; six days per week.

**Sakura** : Will they increase the allowance on the third week?

**Kakashi** : Oh! Yeah! It'll be 500 yen per hour as their appreciation for our hard work.

Naruto turned, intending to walk away.

**Kakashi** : Hey, Naruto! Where're you going? We have mission today, remember?

**Naruto** : (Waved his hand in the air) I'll come on the _THIRD_ week!

Naruto was forbidden from any mission for three weeks.


	9. Fun 9

**_Midnight Play?_**

Location : _Somewhere in Konoha_.

Exact Location : _Bedroom_.

Time : _Around midnight._

**Naruto** : Faster, Kakashi sensei! Go faster!

**Kakashi** : I'm doing it, Naruto! Just be patient, okay!

**Naruto** : Aaaahhh…! You'll just have to push harder, then you'll go faster!

**Kakashi** : (Sweating) Damn it, Naruto! Can't you see I'm doing it a little faster than before?

**Naruto** : (Whining) Oooohhh … come on Kakashi sensei! Don't go down on me. I know you can do better than that! Now, go FASTER!

**Kakashi** : (Positioning his butt a bit) I'm comiiinngg…!

**Naruto** : (Scream) Aaaarrggghhh!

Suddenly the door to their room slammed open. A very pissed off Iruka was standing by the opening. Both Kakashi and Naruto gasped.

**Iruka** : Will you guys just cut it off? Someone is trying to get some sleep around here! (Glanced at the clock hangs on wall) What? It's already past midnight? I can't believe this! You two, switch off everything and go to sleep!

**Naruto** : (Whining) But iruka sensei…. Kakashi sensei's about to reach the finish line!

**Iruka** : No but! Both of you go to sleep! And I mean, NOW! Otherwise, I won't allow you two to play video games at my house ever again!

Kakashi and Naruto obediently complied. The car racing game would continue tomorrow.

* * *

**_A/N :_** Well, that's all for now. Thanx for reading till this chapter. I'll continue when I have more ideas to write more drabbles.

I think everybody knows what 'review' mean ...


	10. Fun 10

**_Fun With Kakashi And Naruto_**

**_Summary_** : Drabbles. Kakashi is a school teacher dealing with a sweet not so decent seven year old Naruto … not really Yaoi …

**_Pairing_** : None

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series. (this implies to my next chapter onwards)

**_Warning_**:. Worksafe

**_A/N:_**. So here are the continuation of the drabbles.

* * *

Here we thought Naruto was such an idiot.

_**Maths**_

**Kakashi** : Naruto! Answer this; 'Working as a cashier, you were given 50 yen per hour, 4 hours per day, 5 days a week. How much will you gain on the 30th day of the month?'

**Naruto** : (Took his time calculating) Enough to pay for my sick leaves!

_Or is he not?_

_**

* * *

Lunch Hour**_

**Kakashi** : Why did you keep staring at the orange-juice carton, Naruto?

**Naruto** : Because it said "Concentrate".

_Or is he?_

_**

* * *

Return**_

Naruto was studying at Kakashi's apartment. Suddenly there was a door knock. The boy quickly rose and opened the door. A lady was shoving a pan of apple pie at him. After the lady had left, he brought the pie over to Kakashi.

"Ne…. Kakashi sensei! What's the occasion?"

"Oh! She's just returning the pie pan she borrowed from me last week. She's the neighbor who said never return something without filling it up." Kakashi explained.

Naruto turned and headed to the door intending to walk out.

"Hey, Naruto! Where're you going?"

"I want to lend them my wallet." The boy said casually.

_Is he or is he not?_


	11. Fun 11

_**Ice Skating**_

One winter day, Kakashi took his student for an indoor ice-skating. Upon reaching the skating rink, they had to wait for another fifteen more minutes while the ice scraper cleaned the ice field after the last skating session.

After the job was done, Naruto moved ahead leaving his sensei and friends behind.

"Come on, Kakashi sensei! Hurry up! I can't wait any longer!" Naruto was excitedly jumping up and down.

Kakashi waved his hand. "Maa … maa… Naruto kun … I'm perfectly clear that you're so eager to play. But please, don't you have to change into your skating boots first?"

"I don't need those boots when I want to drive the ice scrapper!"

Nevertheless, Kakashi had been willing to pay double for the ice scraper riding when the boy did not stop with his loud crying.

* * *


	12. Fun 12

_**Missing**_

Students of Konoha Academy always like to hang around Iruka's house. They would study, play and would even eat at the said sensei's house and that includes Naruto. What had been the most annoying things was his ramen stock keeps missing from the kitchen cabinet.

One day, Naruto put two cups of ramen in the cabinet and placed a sign beside them that said; "ONE OF THESE HAS BEEN POISONED".

The boy slightly chuckled and then left. Kakashi had saw this and do a little checking on the cabinet. He read the sign and suddenly an idea crossed his mind.

The next day, upon returning from school, Naruto went straight to the kitchen cabinet intending to eat his ramen. He smiled to have found that the two cups from yesterday were still there but next to his sign was a new one. "NOW THEY BOTH ARE".

Since that day onwards, Naruto had eventually stopped on keeping any stocks at his sensei's house.

* * *


	13. Fun 13

_**Result**_

The exam results were out. Naruto proudly smiled as he had passed the exam with flying colors. He noticed Choji was flustering while staring at his result paper. Naruto approached Choji.

"Hey, Choji! What's wrong?" Naruto had asked.

"I got 2.5 average." Choji answered him.

"That's great! Congratulations! Your grade finally climbed over 2.0." Naruto said knowing the other boy usually hovered around 1.8 and 1.9

"Well. That's rather a problem."

"How's that?"

"Coz my parents think 2.0 is the highest."

* * *


	14. Fun 14

_**Computer**_

Naruto was on his way to the town. He was about to passed by Kakashi's apartment when he saw a van parked in front of it. The words written on the van said 'Konoha Computer Center'. His sensei was standing beside the van and was talking to a well dressed young man. Drawn by curiousness, Naruto approached them.

"Ne… Kakashi sensei! What's this all about?" The boy had asked.

Kakashi blinked up and smiled under his mask. "Oh! I've bought a new computer. This is the programmer who'll be helping me setting up the computer. Wanna come and see it?"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

A while later, Kakashi and Naruto were standing behind the programmer watching over the man setting up the computer program. Something went wrong and the man called up to his office asking for a solution to overcome the problem.

"Hey! I need your help here." The man was talking to his mobile. "Why didn't it work when I typed in 'C colon, backslash, greater than, CD backslash, DOS, C colon …."

The man didn't get to finished his sentence when suddenly without warning Naruto kicked him in the head at which point sending him flawlessly flying out of the apartment window.

Kakashi panicked. "Naruto! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

With an angry face, the boy being asked, replied. "With all that CODE he'd mentioned just now, I can tell that he's a SPY!"

Since then, Naruto was forced to attend a computer class in order for him to understand the computer language.

* * *


	15. Fun 15

_**Dead**_

Kakashi was on his way to school when he heard someone was crying. He neared to a narrow passage in between two buildings. He was surprised to see Naruto sitting on the ground, sobbing loudly while burying his face onto his knees.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A sign of concern showed on the man's face.

"He's dead …. Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi lifted up his eyebrows. "Who's dead?"

"Sasuke …"

That caught Kakashi by surprise. Big surprise. "B-but … Why? When? How?"

"Yesterday…. (sob … sob …) Food poisoning…(sob … sob …)" Naruto answered between his sobbing. "He ate my leftover pizza he found somewhere around my house. That damn piece of pizza must have expired a long time ago. I've promised myself I will always keep my house cleaned after this."

Kakashi felt his heart was about to explode. "Are you sure about this, Naruto? Where's his dead body, then? Have you told anyone?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've buried him in the woods. I didn't tell anybody yet …"

Kakashi's butt flopped to the ground because of ultimate shock. "This is serious! You can't just kept things quiet when someone had died. And for god sake, you can't just buried him by yourself without any proper funeral procedures!"

_:Hey! Wait the sec…!..:_ Kakashi realized something. "Uchiha Sasuke's not an idiot who can't tell if the food had spoilt …"

"Who said it was that bastard?" Naruto glared at his sensei. "Did I ever tell you I named my monkey, Sasuke?"

Kakashi fainted.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_A/N_** : Thought I don't want to revealed the fact, but I had just to tell the truth.

* * *


	16. Fun 16

_**Human Body**_

Kakashi was entering the Konoha Library when he saw a certain blonde haired boy was sitting at the corner of the room. The boy was lifting up his arm in the air desperately trying to do 'something'. He walked closer to the boy.

**Kakashi** : (Whispered) What are you doing, Naruto? You're supposed to just read and review at the library; not practicing any physical act in here.

**Naruto** : (Looked up and whispered with a frown on his face) I'm trying to do what the 'Fact Of Human Body' article had said. To me, nothing is impossible.

**Kakashi** : (Seemed interested) What did it say?

**Naruto** : Here, read this!

**Kakashi** : (Read on what the boy showed him) '_Do you believe that we can't touch or reach our ear with our own elbow?_'.

**Naruto** : Do you think anybody can ever do that, Kakashi sensei? (His head hanged low) I give up!

Kakashi didn't answer him. He smiled as something had crossed his mind and he turned his attention to the reader who was reading this chapter.

**Kakashi** : Do you believe that most of the readers who were reading this chapter had been trying to do what the above 'fact' had said in order to prove the impossibility?

* * *

Okay! That's all for now.


	17. Fun 17

_**Fun With Kakashi And Naruto**_

**_Summary_** : Drabbles. Imagine Kakashi's a school teacher and had to deal with a sweet-innocent-seven-year-old Naruto … not really Yaoi … well … maybe a little …

**_Pairing_** : Read on.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series. (this will implied to my next and next and next chapters onwards)

**_Warning_**:. I'm trying to make these drabbles as decent as possible … but I'm not that decent to make them so … LOL …

**_A/N: _**So here's the continuation of the drabbles

**

* * *

  
**

_**Misunderstanding?**_

The bell rang and the students scrambled out of the classroom.

Kakashi was busy piling up his textbooks when he saw a certain blonde boy was quietly sobbing at his sit. Curious, he approached the boy and sit next to him.

"Ne … Naruto! What's been bothering you?" He asked the boy.

"I dreamt of 'Sasuke' last night … sob … sob .." The boy answered between his sobbing. "I think I've been missing him a lot."

This time Kakashi could have guessed which 'Sasuke' that the boy had meant.

"I know how you feel, Naruto." He patted on the boy's back as if to soothe the boy down.

"I should have kept my house clean all the time…. otherwise all of these wouldn't have happened."

"Ssshhh! Calm down. Don't blame yourself, okay. Maybe his time has already come."

Little did they know, someone was about to enter the classroom but froze from his attempt. He stood by the slightly open door; listening.

Naruto had eased down a bit. "Yeah! Maybe you're right, Kakashi sensei. I've been missing Sasuke so much that I can't stop dreaming of him for many nights now."

Not wanting to see the blonde grieving further, Kakashi changed the subject. "Hey! How about if we go fishing today? Perhaps that can lighten up your mood a bit?"

"Oh! Okay!" Naruto grinned.

Late evening, upon returning from his fishing trip with Kakashi, Naruto was surprised to have found a letter that was left shoved under his door. The letter contained;

_Dear Naruto kun,_

_I know you've been thinking and dreaming about me all the time. Me too._

_Let's enhance our relationship further._

_Love,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Aaaarrgghhh …! Kakashi senseeeiii ..!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	18. Fun 18

_**Donation 1**_

On his way to the playground, Naruto spotted Kakashi at the gate entrance to Konoha Hospital. With a sign of concern on his face, he approached that man.

"Ne … Kakashi sensei! What are you doing here? Are you sick?" Naruto had asked.

Kakashi startled. "Oh hi, Naruto! Nope! I'm not sick. I'm here because I wanna make some … ehh .. donation." With that statement, he walked away in a hurry.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Kakashi sensei's so generous!"

At the counter.

"Are you sure and willing to do this, Kakashi san?" The nurse at the counter made her certainty for the third time.

"Yeap! I am very sure on this! I just wanna do some good deeds for the people who are really in need." Kakashi assured. He placed something on the counter. "And I even brought my own."

An hour later, wait, make it two hours later, Kakashi was done with what's supposed to be done. When he was about to leave the counter, his ears caught on someone shouting and crying at the corner of the hospital lobby. He turned to that voice and saw Naruto was struggling furiously trying to get free from the grip of two nurses. He neared to the scene.

"Naruto! What the hell's going on here? You aren't supposed to be shouting or making any noise in here!" He scolded the boy.

The boy was happy to see his sensei. "Kakashi sensei! They won't let me …!!"

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. "They won't let you what?"

"They won't let me to donate. I've brought some money with me for the donation. I just wanted to go to that room where you had entered a while ago. I wanna do some good deeds too. But they kept saying, I'm still too young…!!'

Kakashi blinked, astonished. He had entered many rooms. "And which room that you saw me entered a while ago, Naruto?"

"The one that said 'SPERM DONATION'."

Because of exhaustion, Kakashi fainted.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	19. Fun 19

_**Donation 2**_

Meanwhile, a male doctor was passing by the 'SPERM DONATION' room where Kakashi did his business some time ago. The door was slightly open and he peered over upon hearing people laughing. He saw two nurses were talking and giggling with each other.

"Hey, you two! Don't you have things to do?" He scolded them.

The two nurses left the room in a hurry. One of them threw something which looks some sort like a CD onto the coffee table before leaving. The doctor was curious so he neared to the coffee table and reached for the CD.

He read; 'My Intimate Moment With Iruka'. "What is this CD doing in this room?"

With a mysterious kind of way, he allowed a smile to form on his lips. "Hmmm …this …. could be interesting."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	20. Fun 20

_**Pet**_

One day, Naruto requested for something bizarre from his beloved sensei.

**Naruto** : Kakashi sensei … I want to have a pet. Can you buy me an iguana?

**Kakashi** : (choked on his drink) Iguana? Why would you want an Iguana?

**Naruto **: I don't' know. I find them quite an interesting creature.

**Kakashi **: Aaaand …. What are you going to feed them with? (smiled sarcastically)

**Naruto **: I don't need to feed them. Just find me one, which its cage attached a sign that wrote 'Don't feed the Animal'.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	21. Fun 21

_**News**_

Kakashi was busy checking and marking on his students' exercise books. Suddenly, his mobile ringing. Naruto was on the other line.

**Naruto **: Kakashi sensei…. I'm at your house now. (the boy has spare keys to Kakashi's apartment) I have news to tell you!

**Kakashi **: Can't it wait? I'm busy right now!

**Naruto **: No! It can't wait!

**Kakashi **: (sighing) Alright. Spit it out.

**Naruto **: One is a good news and the other is a bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?

**Kakashi** : Give me the bad news first.

**Naruto **: Okay! The bad news is your TV's broken down. This happened when I'm about to play PS3.

**Kakashi **: (sighing heavily) –_Oh god! There're so much to pay for this month._- Naruto, I think the TV repairing will have to wait for couple of months. You'll have to live without TV until then.

**Naruto **: Oh! You don't have to worry about that Kakashi sensei. Here comes the good news. I've ordered an even bigger one; 30 inches plasma screen TV under your name. It'll arrive this evening.

By the power of a well trained jounin, the pen in Kakashi's hand broke into pieces.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	22. Fun 22

_**Chocolate**_

"What's this?" Kakashi asked when Naruto shoved a piece of chocolate under his nose.

"Here! Take this!" The boy had offered.

Kakashi hesitated. "Why?"

"Come on! Just take it!" Naruto poked the chocolate at the man's lips as if forcing the man to eat it.

Kakashi eventually gave up and accepted that piece of chocolate into his mouth. He devoured it.

Naruto watched the man finished with his eating. He stared at the man intensely as if waiting for something to happen.

"What?" Kakashi's a bit curious upon the boy's behavior.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!"

"Feeling any dizziness?"

"Nope!"

"Any pain in your stomach?"

"Nope!" Kakashi twitched, starting to feel a bit irritated. "What's going on, Naruto?"

"Aaaahhh … good. So they're not poisoned."

Kakashi's heart stopped for five seconds. _:What the fuck!..:_ Nevertheless, he remained calm. "What the hell do you mean by that, Naruto?"

"Oh! Uchiha Sasuke's been acting a bit strange recently by being nice to me. Today, he gave me these chocolates. I thought that maybe 'Sasuke's ghost came back to earth to take revenge on me by possessing the body of Uchiha Sasuke. Do you think that'll be possible, Kakashi sensei?"

"There's no such thing as monkey ghost! You've watched to many horror movies!" Kakashi snapped. "By the way …. I have other thing in my mind right now…"

Naruto blinked up innocently. "Ehh? What is it?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and yelled to the top of his lung. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, HUH? A GUINEA PIG? WHAT IF THE CHOCOLATES REALLY ARE POISONED? WANNA GET ME KILLED? WHY YOU SIMPLE-MINDED-WIMP-SELF-CENTERED-THICK-HEADED-SELFISH-UNGRATEFUL BRAAATTT …!"

On that peaceful morning, people of Konoha witnessed a chase of a lifetime between a sensei and his beloved student.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	23. Fun 23

_**Wallpaper**_

From time to time, Kakashi would come over to Naruto's apartment to check on whatever progress going on at the blonde's house. After all, the kid had promised him to keep his house clean after the death of his monkey.

He roamed around and was very impressed of the cleanliness. The blonde had also changed his wallpaper to a brand new one.

**Kakashi** : Very impressive, Naruto. That's a very nice wallpaper.

**Naruto** : (grinned toothfully) Thank you, Kakashi sensei.

**Kakashi** : (eyes darted to a certain spot on the wall) What's with the 'bulge' over there?

**Naruto** : (barefaced) Oh! That's just the clock hanged on the wall. I forgot to put it down first before attaching the wallpaper.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	24. Fun 24

**_Sink _**

Kakashi and Naruto were assigned to do some charity works in a farm at the corner of Konoha Village. They were to help an old farmer on repairing the barn which was badly damaged after a heavy storm hit their village the other night.

Kakashi was busy chopping off woods when suddenly Naruto emerged from his behind and approached him anxiously.

"Ka … Kakashi … sensei …! Help..!" The boy was panting heavily desperately seeking for air. "Help …!"

Kakashi paused from what he was doing and shifted his attention to the boy. "Naruto … What's wrong? What happened?"

While still panting, Naruto was then pointing to the woods from where he came a while ago. "I saw a man is sinking … in quick sand … hurry … Kakashi sensei …! You've got to help him ..!"

Kakashi gasped but managed to remain calm. "How deep that he's now sinking?"

Naruto scratched at the back of his head. "Err …The sand has already reached his ankle …"

Kakashi furrowed. "You're a ninja, Naruto. At that sinking level, you'd face no problem on helping that man …!"

Still scratching his head. "That's rather a problem, Kakashi sensei … He's sinking head first …"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	25. Fun 25

**_Food Fair_**

Konoha Ninja Academy was having a Food Fair. Each of the students was assigned to run a food stall in order to raise fund for the Student Club for their next summer holiday vacation.

**Iruka** : Come, Kakashi sensei! Let's see what Naruto's going to sell. I bet it'll be ramen.

**Kakashi** : (rolled his eyes) Does it always to be ramen? I bet he sells something else.

Iruka scowled but dragged Kakashi to follow him anyway. He spotted Naruto at a ramen stall in between a sushi and a rice ball stall. They halted in front of the ramen stall.

**Naruto** : Ohaiyou gozaimase … Iruka sensei … Kakashi sensei! Want to buy ramen? (greeted gleefully)

**Iruka** : (whispered) See, Kakashi sensei! I told you he'd do ramen. (pinched Kakashi in the arm)

**Kakashi** : (yelped in pain) Alright! Alright! You win! (turned to Naruto) Naruto, prepare us two special prawn ramen.

**Naruto** : (grinned toothfully) Okay! Do you want fresh prawn or frozen prawn?

**Iruka** : (smiled widely) Of course we want fresh prawn.

**Naruto** : Okay! Do you want hard skin prawn or soft skin prawn?

**Kakashi** : (furrowed) Err … a soft one.

**Naruto** : Do you want the import or the local prawn then?

**Kakashi** : (twitched) Give us the local prawn …

**Naruto** : So which local do you prefer? From Konoha, Sand, Wind or Sound Village?

**Kakashi** : (a bit irritated) Of course from Konoha.

**Naruto** : Then, will it be from the east, west, south or north of Konoha ….?

**Kakashi** : (fully irritated) Enough of those questions! Just prepare us that damn ramen already!

**Iruka** : (gripped on Kakashi's arm tightly and whispered) Calm down Kakashi sensei. He's just kidding.

**Naruto** : (smiled decently) Oh! I'm sorry, Iruka sensei … Kakashi sensei! Actually, I'm running the sushi stall. The ramen belong to Chouji. I was asked to keep the customers occupied while he's gone for the restroom.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Enjoy reading them? Tell me ... which one do you prefer ..?_

_To be continued …_


	26. Fun 26

**_Fun With Kakashi And Naruto_**

**_Summary_** : Drabbles. Imagine Kakashi's a school teacher and had to deal with a sweet-innocent-seven-year-old Naruto … not really Yaoi …

**_Pairing_** : None

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series. (this will implied to my next and next and next chapters onwards)

**_Warning_**:. Worksafe

**_A/N: _**No comment.

* * *

_**Gifts**_

As usual, Kakashi was at Naruto's apartment to check for any new progress. He was very impressed to have found that the house was remarkably clean since his last visit. Suddenly his eyes caught on a new cabinet located in the blonde's bedroom.

"How's my new cabinet, Kakashi sensei? I bought it a week ago with a fifty percent discount." Naruto said without being asked.

"Hmmm … Interesting." Kakashi replied. He neared to the object and tentatively opened it. His eyes widened upon discovered what was inside. "What's all this?"

Barefaced, Naruto answered. "Oh! Those are gifts from Sasuke. Recently, I received a lot from him till I don't know where else I should put them. So I bought this new cabinet. Feel free to check."

Kakashi's eyes scanned each shelves of the cabinet. There are different kinds of chocolates, lots of them, stuff dolls, perfumes, table and bed decorations, diaries, crystals … aannd … _What's this?_

Kakashi spotted a palm sized carton case at the bottom shelf which had caught his interest. Very much. He reached for the case and studied it. Upon reading what was written on it, he choked on his breath. He took out a piece from the inside and choked even more.

"Naruto, who is this from?" Kakashi asked.

"It's from Sasuke too." Naruto grinned innocently.

"And do you know what this is for?" Kakashi added.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto answered. "I don't really know, Kakashi sensei. Sasuke asked me to keep it. He said, it'll be useful in the future when I'm ready …"

In his mind, Kakashi had two options:

1.A. Let Naruto keeps the 'thing' and pretends he doesn't know.

1.B. Kill that Uchiha boy mercilessly!

With a sigh, he shoved the 'condom' back into its case and put it back onto the shelf. Looks like he has to add another subject to Naruto's lessons. _SEX_.

* * *


	27. Fun 27

**_Assumption_**

And here Naruto likes to make assumption on his own.

**_Assume 1_**

Naruto, accompanied by his beloved sensei, Kakashi, was at Konoha Hospital waiting for his turn to see the doctor for his FIRST annual student medical checkup. He spotted Chouji sitting at the end of his long seat, crying. Drawn by curiousness, he neared to the crying boy and sat next to him.

"Yo! Chouji! Why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"I came here … sob … sob … for blood test." Chouji replied in between his sobbing.

"Are you scared?" Naruto added.

"That's not the problem … sob … During the process, they accidentally cut my finger. I received four stitches! … sob … " Chouji cried even more while showing off his injured finger.

Upon hearing Chouji's statement, Naruto started to cry.

"Naruto? Why are you crying?" Chouji's turn to look curious.

"I came here for urine test!" Naruto cried out loud "Waaarrhhh …Kakashi sensei!".

It took Kakashi the whole day to persuade Naruto in taking the urine test.

* * *


	28. Fun 28

**_Assume 2_**

"What? I have AIDS?" Kakashi was shocked by Naruto's statement claimed that he had AIDS.

"Uhuh!" Naruto nodded.

"What gives you the idea, Naruto?" Kakashi sternly asked. He was afraid that Naruto's big mouth would have already spread the fake news all over Konoha. He came closer to the blonde.

Naruto backed away a bit. "I read an article at the hospital the other day …"

"Aannd … " Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"It said, 1 out of 50 people in Konoha have AIDS. I've asked 49 of them; none of them infected. You're the last … so, you must be the one …"

"Oh God!" Kakashi slapped his forehead.

He added another hour to Naruto's sex lesson.

* * *


	29. Fun 29

**_Assume 3_**

Kakashi and Naruto were assigned to investigate on a robbery scene which took place at one of Konoha's biggest jewels store.

**Jeweler** : They were the same robbers from last month. Both of them. (crying)

**Kakashi** : How can you tell?

**Jeweler** : Because they wore the same disguises and the same red masks from before. And I still can remember their voices.

**Kakashi** : (rubbed his chin) They sure have guts in coming here twice!

**Naruto** : (seriousness on his face) I know why they return …

Two pairs of eyes darted to the blonde.

**Naruto** : (full of confidence) Because the shop signboard said "PLEASE COME AGAIN". Mr Jeweler, you should change that signboard of yours…

* * *


	30. Fun 30

_**Secret**_

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji were having their lunch under a tree nearby their classroom.

"Hey! Guys!" Shikamaru had said. "We've been friends since we're little. How about if we share our little or rather biggest secret in our lives!"

"That's a good idea!" Kiba agreed. "Why don't you start first?"

"Okay then." Shikamaru then confessed. "I have this habit sneaking into my dad's study room, log into the internet and surf the Hentai and Yaoi site."

Three pairs of eyes blinked up at him. Later they chuckled upon realizing that they are still a kid.

Chouji's turn to confess. "I have this habit stealing my favorite cookies that my mom's been hiding in the kitchen cabinet. Later, I'd leave the carton tore open and bits of cookies scattered on the kitchen floor. In the morning, my mom would blame on the rats.

The other three laughed.

Kiba was next to confess. "I have a crush on Hinata. I would go and peeps on her while she's in the shower. Wow! What a nice view!"

"Whoaa!" The other three spoke in unison. Later they laughed.

"So how about you, Naruto?" Shikamaru turned to face the blonde.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I know I'm not supposed to, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't keep a secret …"

A while later, Naruto was seen running while shouting. "Kakashi senseeeiii! Help! They gonna to kill ME!"

* * *

_**A/N** : No comment._


	31. Fun 31

**_Fun With Kakashi And Naruto_**

**_Summary_** : Drabbles. Imagine Kakashi's a school teacher and had to deal with a sweet-innocent-seven-year-old Naruto … not really Yaoi …

**_Pairing_** : You figure yourself.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series. (this will implied to my next and next and next chapters onwards) Have to add, some of the drabbles were originally my idea and some were inspired by others.

**_Warning_**:. Not really worksafe.

**_A/N:_** No comment.

* * *

I know it's not Valentine yet …

_**Valentine 1**_

It was the day before Valentine's Day. A new souvenir shop was about to open. Many people have already queued up in front of the shop. The person who's at the frontline was Naruto. He was there since 8:00 am in the morning. Behind him were Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and even Hinata followed by the other citizens of Konoha who were eagerly wanted to grab the latest and newest design of souvenirs for their beloved ones.

While they were patiently waiting for the shop to be open, a middle-aged man cut through the line and was heading towards the front door of the shop.

Naruto halted the person. "Would you be so kind to stay in the line, sir?" Naruto politely asked.

The man blinked in bewilderment. He did not answer the blonde. Instead, he continued his pace towards the door. Again, he was halted by a grip on his arm and seconds later, he was thrown onto the ground.

"I said, get in the line, sir!" Naruto was a bit irritated.

"Yeah! Get in the line, will ya?" Kiba added.

"Yeah, Mister! Can't you see everyone is patiently waiting for their turn?" Came Sakura's voice later.

The man stood up and stared angrily at those kids. "Don't you want to hear my reason?"

"There's no reason to cut in the line!" Naruto snapped.

The man was about to speak further but froze when Naruto took out his kunai and showed it off to the man in order to scare that man away. "Don't mess with us kids, old man." Naruto threatened. "We're ninjas!" Naruto proudly announced.

"Yeah! Back off! You wouldn't want to know what our friend here can do to you if you're being obstinate!" Ino had added.

The man heavily sighed. He then shook his head and turned to walk away. "I guess you'll just have to wait a little longer until I get to the door." He stated. "Because I'm the only person who holds the keys to that 'door' …"

_What the … Oh my god!_

It took Naruto and his friends half a day in persuading the shop owner to open his souvenir shop.

* * *


	32. Fun 32

_**Valentine 2**_

It was the night of Valentine's Day. Naruto stood in front of Kakashi's apartment. The jounin was not at home and his house was completely dark.

"Maybe Kakashi sensei is now at Iruka sensei's house to celebrate the day." Naruto had said. So he decided to head off to the chunin teacher's apartment. But to his disappointment, the said teacher's house was also dark in sign that no one's at home right now. _Hmm … Where could they be?_

Naruto stared at his two boxes of chocolate that were meant for his two beloved teachers. He then took out another box which was smaller from his pocket. "Since both of them are not home, might as well I just go to Sasuke's house to hand over his present."

On his way to that certain Uchiha house, he passed by a newly open restaurant which was crowded by customers who wanted to celebrate their Valentine. His eyes caught on someone who was very familiar to him. "Eh! Iruka sensei! … And Kakashi sensei too! So they're here! Having their candlelight dinner outside! Oh! How romantic!"

Immediately, he entered the restaurant and a while later, he was standing next to the table of Kakashi and Iruka. But to his surprise, he found both of his teachers seemed a bit gloomy. Iruka was scowling while Kakashi was dully staring down onto his lap.

Despite the tense situation, Naruto chirped. "Happy Valentine's Day Iruka sensei! Kakashi sensei! Here are your presents." He placed the two boxes on the table.

Kakashi still had his eyes down. Only Iruka responded to Naruto's statement. He smiled bitterly. "Thank you, Naruto…" Iruka stated. "How very thoughtful of you to have brought us gifts."

"I thought you'd be having your candlelight dinner at home." Naruto added. "But I think it's kinda romantic too to have your dinner here instead."

Iruka stole a glance at Kakashi who had his head hanged even lower. "It's against my will, Naruto. Kakashi sensei had forgotten to pay the electric bills for both of our apartments last week. Instead, he used that money to buy himself the new episode of that stupid Icha Icha novel that even comes with extra volumes. Thus, the power supply had been cut off!" Iruka took a deep breath. "For the time being, I'll be staying with you, Naruto until Kakashi sensei settle all the bills!"

Kakashi's forehead hit the table surface with a loud thud.

* * *


	33. Fun 33

_**Valentine 3**_

The candlelight dinner was over. The customers were now leaving the new restaurant. Kakashi and Iruka was the last person to leave. They met with the owner of the restaurant who was standing at the entrance, bowing while thanking his customers.

**Owner** : What do you think of our food and services, sir?

**Kakashi** : (Rubbed his chin) I only have one thing to say. You have the cleanest kitchen in Konoha!

**Owner** : (Blinked) Cleanest kitchen? As far as I concerned, I never saw you anyway around our kitchen. How can you tell that we have the cleanest kitchen?

**Kakashi** : Because everything that we ate; smells and tastes like cleaning detergent.

* * *


	34. Fun 34

_**Word**_

Kakashi was teaching English in his class.

**Kakashi** : Sasuke! Make a sentence with the word 'bowl'.

**Sasuke** : (Took his time thinking) I ate a bowl of ramen for my breakfast this morning.

**Kakashi** : (Impressed) Good. Now, Sakura! Make a sentence with the word 'water'.

**Sakura** : (Smiled) We must drink at least eight glasses of water per day.

**Kakashi** : (Very impressed) That's very good, Sakura. (Turned to Naruto) Okay, Naruto! Now make a sentence with the word 'flour'.

**Naruto** : (With a proud grin) That's easy Kakashi sensei …'The chef is baking a cake'.

**Kakashi** : (Blinked) Err ... Where's the 'flour'?

**Naruto** : Can't you see? The flour is already in the cake!

(Supposedly, Kakashi should ask where's the 'word' flour) Now, who's fooling who?

* * *


	35. Fun 35

_**Sleep Over**_

Kakashi was munching on his popcorn. He glanced over to his watch. Time: 12:30 am. He averted his attention back to his binoculars and shot his gaze through it. He adjusted the zooming scale.

_Location : Naruto's apartment._

_Exact location : Naruto's bedroom._

_Precise location : Naruto's bed._

"Sasuke …" Naruto called out in his sleepy voice.

"Hmmm …?" A short reply from Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Naruto lazily asked.

"Cuddling …" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Ohh … Okaayy …"

_**12:45 am.**_

"Sasuke …" Naruto again called out.

"Hmmm …?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Nuzzling …"

Naruto shivered. "Hnnnhh … Okaayy …"

_**1:00 am.**_

"Sasuke …" Slightly gaping, Naruto again called out.

"Hmmm …?"

"What the heck are you doing now?"

"Groping …"

Naruto was confused. "I thought we're just sleeping together …" (Remember, he's just seven)

"Yes. We are …"

"Ohh … Okaayy …" Naruto shuddered.

_**1:15 am.**_

Naruto awoke in a sudden. "SASUKE!!" As by reflect, he kicked Sasuke off the bed at which point sent the brunette slumped onto the floor five feet away from the bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why are you squeezing my crotch?!" Naruto innocently yelled back.

Sasuke who was still on the floor did not answer. He had two options:

1. Rape Naruto right here right now.

2. Spare the blonde some time and later asks Kakashi to speed up with the sex lesson.

His ears then caught up a light pitching sound from outside the window. He shot his sharingan through the glass window and spotted Kakashi was laughing his ass out, hysterically. He sighed. He would be a dead meat if he chooses the first option.

* * *


	36. Fun 36

_**Bargain.**_

Naruto was good at bargaining things. Or is he not?

One morning, Naruto and Kakashi went to the market. They approached a fruit stall.

**Naruto** : Let's buy some mangos. (He tugged on Kakashi's sleeve while grinning widely)

**Kakashi** : (Smiled) Okay.

**Naruto** : Ne … Mister. How much is the mango per kilo?

**Hawker** : 500 yen!

**Naruto** : (Furrowed) That's too expensive! Can you sell us 300 yen per kilo?

**Hawker** : (Smiled decently) I'm sorry kid. That's the cheapest I can offer you. Besides, they're the best grade in town, perfectly ripe and sweet!

**Naruto** : If the mango turned out to be sour or not sweet, how would you explain?

**Hawker** : If that so, you don't need to pay me then.

**Naruto** : (Did a little bit of thinking) Okay then! Give us the non-sweet mango 5 kilos!

Kakashi slapped his forehead.

* * *


	37. Fun 37

_**Library**_

Kakashi was peacefully sleeping in his bed. It was 12:30 am in the morning when his mobile ringing. Slightly cursing, he answered the call.

"Hello … Kakashi's here …"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled on the other line.

"What the … Naruto?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes. "What's the big idea calling me up in the middle of the night?"

"Do you know what time the Library will be open tomorrow?" Naruto had asked.

"At 9:00 am …" Kakashi replied.

"Can it be open a little early?" Naruto sounded whining.

"No! I'm afraid it can't!" Kakashi furrowed. "What is it so important that you want to get in so early?"

"Who says I want to get in?" Naruto sounded almost crying. "I want to get OUT! All the doors and windows were sealed with special jutsu. Thus, I can't get myself out of here! Waaaaarrhh …!!!"

Kakashi sighed. It seems like Naruto had finally 'overslept' while studying in the Library.

* * *

_**A/N** : Wokeh … managed a few though … I hope you've enjoyed them …_


	38. Fun 38

**_Fun With Kakashi And Naruto_**

**_Summary_** : Drabbles. Imagine Kakashi's a school teacher dealing with a sweet-innocent-seven-year-old Naruto … not really Yaoi …

**_Pairing_** : You figure yourself.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series. (This will implied to my next and next and next chapters onwards) By the way, I don't deserve all the credits coz some of them were not originally my ideas…

**_Warning_**:. Not really worksafe.

**_A/N:_** Finally, FWKAN has come to an end. Sadly, there're only few (I'm kinda tired of writing anyway). Thanx for being with them all the way and thanx for all the reviews I received. I'm not gonna post them up in one shot like I used to do before but I'll be posting them up one/few at a time … just for the fun of it … muahahahah …

* * *

It's TEST week before the final exam. 

_**Test 1**_

One evening, Kakashi was babbling. He was scolding Naruto for failing his Math test.

"B-but Kakashi sensei … The test results have not been announced yet. Why would you be scolding me for?" Naruto was curious.

"I'll be leaving for a mission tonight." Kakashi answered while busy packing up his 'mission' things. "By the time I came back, your results are already out. So in advance, I'm scolding you now."

_What the hell …??!!_ Naruto blinked.

* * *

_heheh ..._


	39. Fun 39

_**Test 2**_

Genma the Ninjutsu teacher was furious because Naruto had failed his Ninjutsu test, again.

**Genma** : Naruto! You've failed your Ninjutsu test again. Aren't you aware that the exam are just around the corner?

**Naruto**: (Head hanged low) Yes, Genma sensei. I'm aware of that …

**Genma** : I'm going to punish you for this! Copy all the questions that you've failed to answer and write the answers repeatedly for one hundred times so you would remember the Ninjutsu theories forever. I want them by tomorrow during my class! You got that?!

**Naruto** : (Head still low) Yes, Genma sensei …

The next day, Naruto handed over his punishment task from yesterday.

**Genma** : (Greeted his teeth) Naruto! I told you to complete them for one hundred times. But why did you just made them into thirty?!

**Naruto** : (Puppy eyes) But Genma sensei … I am weak in Math too.

* * *

_Amended ..._


	40. Fun 40

_**Test 3**_

After an advance scolding from Kakashi, it's Iruka's turn to scold Naruto.

"Naruto! Didn't you promise to try harder and passed your Math test?" Iruka was holding Naruto's Math paper.

Naruto did not dare to face his beloved sensei. "Yes, Iruka sensei …"

"And didn't I promise to punish you if you didn't?" Iruka continued.

Naruto's head still hanged low. At a time, he stole a glance over to Iruka. "Yes, Iruka sensei. But since I broke my promise, I didn't expect you to keep yours."

* * *

_Amended ..._


	41. Fun 41

_**Test 4**_

Kakashi was back from his mission. He took some time to check on Naruto's Math paper. He had babbled before so this time he decided he would not to.

"What seems to be a curiosity to me, Naruto, this time you got such lowest mark in your entire Math test history!" Kakashi rubbed his chin while trying to make himself calm.

Scratching his head, Naruto answered. "It's because of absence."

Kakashi twitched. "You can't fool me! If you're absent, how can you sit for the test?!"

"Not me, Kakashi sensei … But the kid who sits next to me was."

At that moment, Kakashi wished he would never return from his mission.

Since that day, Naruto was forced to attend tutorial class for Math everyday before the final exams. Kakashi had no choice but to hire the brightest student in Naruto's class for a tutor. Of course, Sasuke would be more than willing to do so.

* * *

_Oh sorry if it double posted ... i did some amendment ... and thank you Gothic Kacie for pointing me out..._


	42. Fun 42

_**Sick**_

It took Kakashi whole morning to persuade a stubborn sick Naruto to see a doctor. (Tsunade has yet to be around at this time) And he even presented himself around while the doctor was checking on Naruto afraid that the kid might escape through out the window.

"He can't get up the whole morning." Worries shown all over Kakashi's face. "His body was heating."

"Hmmm …" The doctor neared to the blonde and did whatever a doctor supposedly been doing. "He's …"

"Do I have to go through a blood test?" Naruto cut off; a little bit of wariness on his face. "Or do I have to go through a urine test?"

The doctor furrowed. "Well … you're actually …"

"Is there something really serious, doctor?" Kakashi's turn to cut the doctor off. "Will he be okay?"

The doctor did not immediately answer. Instead, he ordered both teacher and student to sit straight; eyes darted on ceiling, had them stick their tongues out, and stayed like that for quite a while. Kakashi had complied although he wondered why the hell he himself needed to do that as well. Well, only doctor knows best.

The doctor was busy writing on some papers "Okay. I'm done. You may relax now …" The doctor eventually stated.

Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other. Kakashi was a little confused. "You asked us to do all that while you did nothing to check on us. Why?"

"You asked too many questions." The doctor replied impassively. "That's the only way I could think of in order to shut you up while I do my job in peace and …"

The doctor did not get to finish his sentences when suddenly Kakashi pounced on him.

Naruto shrieked. "HELP!! Somebody, help!!! My sensei's gonna murder someone!!"

* * *

**A/N**: Can you see that coming??? 


	43. Fun 43

_**Lesson 1**_

Today was the third day of Naruto's Math tutorial with Sasuke at the blonde's apartment. The blonde seems to have enjoyed it. (I wonder why …)

"I might say you're a very good tutor, Sasuke." Kakashi praised on the brunette. "I can see that Naruto has improved a lot."

Sasuke did not answer. He was busy writing something on a piece of paper. He glanced up at Naruto who was sitting across the study desk. The blonde grinned in return.

"You're right, Kakashi sensei." Naruto assured on Kakashi's statement. "He's very serious during his tutoring and he even behaved himself. That's why I can concentrate more on the lesson."

Sasuke twitched upon hearing the word 'behave'. What is this? A conspiracy? "I think it's about time for you to let Naruto study on his own, Kakashi sensei. Suffice to say, to leave us alone?"

"Hmmm…??!!" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, questioning in silent. "I've always let Naruto to study on his own. Only that I have to monitor him occasionally so that he'd truly concentrate on his lessons. Why would you say that, Sasuke-kuunn??"

Sasuke glared suspiciously at the masked man. "Then why the hell would Naruto be sitting on your lap all the time during our tutorial??!!"

* * *

_**A/N** : (puppy eyes) Could someone draw this ..???_


	44. Fun 44

_**Lesson 2**_

Today's tutorial was at Kakashi's apartment and it's the fifth day for Sasuke as a tutor. He's having a hard time getting closer to the blonde as the other boy was strictly been told to concentrate on his study.

**Sasuke** : (Whispered) Ne Naruto …

**Naruto** : (Eyes concentrate on book) Hmmm …

**Sasuke **: You do know about some jounins who were listed for the next mission, don't you?

**Naruto **: Yeah … What about it?

**Sasuke **: Kakashi sensei must have told you something since he's the administrator. (Was hoping Kakashi would be gone for a mission)

**Naruto **: (Eyes still on book) It'll be announced tomorrow.

**Sasuke **: Don't you know anything about it at all?

**Naruto **: Yeah … I did know something …

**Sasuke **: (Beamed) Well, can you tell me …?

**Naruto **: Nope, I can't …

**Sasuke **: (Twitched) Why not?!

**Naruto **: Because it's not tomorrow yet!

Sasuke blinked.

* * *

_What...??? Too short ??? You can wait till the finale then..._


	45. Fun 45

_**Lesson 3**_

Sasuke was very late. Naruto was very pissed off. Kakashi was as calm as ever. The brunette was standing at the door when the blonde burst out at him.

"You're late!" Naruto scowled. "You're very late!!"

"Yeah … Yeah … I know. I'm sorry." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I overslept after I got back from school. I'm just little tired."

Naruto seemed not to bother. "I've been waiting for you for 90 minutes. Why didn't you call?!"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?!" Sasuke furrowed. "I know I've been late for … ehhh??!!" _What the …?! 90 minutes?! Why in the …_

"You promised to come at 2:30 p.m. after lunch." Naruto continued cutting off Sasuke's thoughts. "And it's now 3:60 p.m.! How are you gonna make up for that?!"

"Alright! Alright!" Sasuke waved his hand. "I'll extend our tutorial period starting from 3:60 p.m. to … ehhh??!!" He froze and blinked. _What the …??! 3:60 p.m.??!!_

"Huh! You'd better be!" Naruto warned. "Supposedly my Ninjutsu extra class with Genma sensei starts at 270 minutes from now …" He let out a sigh. "Looks like I've to rearrange my schedule."

Naruto then turned and walked away. "Now let's get started!"

Sasuke froze, unblinking and a bit dumbfounded. What the hell was that all about? 90 minutes? 3:60 p.m.? And 270 minutes?! Had Naruto become a bit genius or had he become a bit dumber himself? His ears then caught a familiar pitching sound from far corner of the kitchen and spotted Kakashi was giggling in silent.

* * *

**A/N** : Care to do the calculation? What time will the Ninjutsu class supposedly start? 


	46. Fun 46

_**Lesson 4**_

Kakashi was in the other room when he heard a groan. Well, it was more like a moaning to him.

"Owww … Sasuke! It hurts!" Naruto's voice was heard from the study room.

"Ssshh … Not so loud. Otherwise, Kakashi sensei would hear us …He'll get suspicious." Came Sasuke's voice later.

"But it hurts!" Naruto whined.

"You said you wanna try it …" Sasuke said. "Slowly now … I'll push a little further …"

"Owww …!!"

Kakashi startled. _What the hell were the boys doing?_ He rose from his bed (reading his Icha-Icha) and rushed to the study room. The door was closed. _What the … I shouldn't have left them two alone!!_

Naruto groaned as if he were in pain. Kakashi who was behind the door was furious upon hearing Naruto's cries. _Why that damn self centered Uchiha boy trying to molest my unwilling little boy …_ _Any minute now, Naruto … until I hear your last scream …_

"Sasuke … I told you … it hurts!!! I don't want 'it' anymore…!" Naruto screamed …"KAKASHI SENSEEEIII …!!!"

_**CRASH!!**_

The door to the study room broke into pieces. There, stood a furious Kakashi with a kunai in his hand ready to kill anybody who's in his way.

Despite the broken door, Naruto was happy to see Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei! I want them! I want new boots like Sasuke's!"

_What? Boots?_ Kakashi furrowed. He then saw a stunned Sasuke was kneeling near Naruto's feet trying to fit the other's foot into one of his own boot.

With puppy eyes, Naruto begged Kakashi. "Can I borrow your money in advance, Kakashi sensei? I'm worried by the time I received my mission payment the boots will ran out of stock! Can I … Can I ..? Pleaaasse …?"

Kakashi sighed. Should he advance his money to Naruto or should he repair his broken door instead? From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Sasuke was smirking sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N:** Well then, can you see that one coming? 


	47. Fun 47

_**Lesson 5**_

Today, Sasuke was late again. To Kakashi's surprise Naruto didn't make any noise about it. The man wondered.

**Kakashi** : Naruto. Where's Sasuke?

**Naruto** : (Eyes on his Math book) He's not coming.

**Kakashi **: Ehhh …??? Why's that? Have you changed your schedule, again?

**Naruto** : Nope. My schedule remains the same. Only that, Sasuke won't be able to come … (Slightly flustered)

**Kakashi **: (Anger flared) Why won't he?! Is he not aware of his responsibilities?! I'm paying him!!

**Naruto **: Errr … Actually Sasuke is …

**Kakashi **: (Raised an eyebrow suspiciously) Is what … Naruto-kuunn …?

**Naruto** : (Smiled very decently) He's now trapped in his house by my Seal No Jutsu that I learned from you after the library incident. I was just testing it. The problem is now; I don't remember how to unseal it. (Lightly sobbing) He's now waiting for me to find the 'spell' on how to break the seal. I didn't tell you coz I'm afraid that you'll get mad at me … Waaarrrhhh!!! Kakashi senseeeiii…!!! HELP!!

It's kinda hard for Kakashi to decide whether to be angry or laugh himself out…

* * *


	48. Fun 48

**_Letter _**

One afternoon, at Kakashi's apartment.

**Naruto **: Kakashi sensei! If I courier this letter today, when will it reach Wind Village?

**Kakashi **: Hmmm … Couriering letter will only take a day to reach there, Naruto, and that'll be tomorrow.

**Naruto **: I bet you, it won't!

**Kakashi **: Yes it will!

**Naruto **: (Shook his head confidently) Nope, it won't!

**Kakashi **: (Slightly angered) Yes! It will! You're asking the most experience person here!

**Naruto **: Nope! I tell ya, it won't!

**Kakashi **: (Irritated) If you're so certain, tell me why it won't!?

**Naruto **: (Smiled mischievously) Because my letter was addressed to Gaara at Sand Village.Heheh …

Kakashi twitched. _What the …??!! Oh god …! Please … gimme more strength!!_

_

* * *

Heheh …_


	49. Fun 49

_**Sugar 1**_

One evening at Naruto's apartment.

**Kakashi** : (Spurting out coffee prepared by Naruto) Naruto … (cough) … Why does your coffee tastes salty… (cough)?

**Naruto** : (Barefaced) Because I ran out of sugar…

**Kakashi** : (Furrowed) Then why did you put salt in it?!

**Naruto** : I told you it's because I ran out of sugar…!

Kakashi blinked and decided not to pursue further.

* * *

**A/N**: _Amendment. Arigatou Kit Turned Mighty san ..._


	50. Fun 50

_**Sugar 2**_

Kakashi was having his breakfast in his kitchen. Naruto then entered and headed for the sugar box. He opened it and looked inside. Wordlessly, he closed the sugar box and left.

The same thing happened during lunch time and tea time too. By dinner time, again, Naruto did the same and it's the fourth time for the very same day. Drawn by curiosity, Kakashi asked;

"Naruto kun … I've been watching you with that sugar box since this morning. If you like it very much, you can take it home." Kakashi said remembering Naruto's kitchen had run out of sugar.

Naruto grinned. "Oh. It's not the reason, Kakashi sensei." With full concern, he continued. "I remember, during your medical check up on your high blood pressure with the doctor yesterday, he told you to check on your sugar level regularly. So I'm just helping you out…"

Kakashi quickly took his medicine before his blood pressure hit the jackpot again.

* * *

_**A/N**: Naruto is just seven and he might not know what 'sugar level' is._


	51. Fun 51

It's year-end and Konoha Academy was having final exam. Naruto did pretty well in his exam but there are two papers were put under consideration due to unnatural circumstances.

_**Exam 1**_

Task : SAT test. To gain extra marks.

**Question**: Name the four seasons.

**Naruto's answer**: Salt, pepper, mustard and vinegar.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: What is a terminal illness?

**Naruto's answer**: When you are sick at the airport.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: How can you prevent diseases caused by biting insects?

**Naruto's answer** : Don't bite any.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: What does the word "benign" mean?

**Naruto's answer**: Benign is what you will be after you be eight.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: What is a turbine?

**Naruto's answer**: Something an Arab wears on his head.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: What are steroids?

**Naruto's answer**: Things for keeping carpets still on the stairs.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: Give an example of a fungus. What is a characteristic feature?

**Naruto's answer**: Mushrooms. They always grow in damp places and so they look like umbrellas.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: What is a planet?

**Naruto's answer**: A body of earth surrounded by sky.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: Name a major disease associated with cigarettes.

**Naruto's answer**: Premature death.

xxxxxxxx

**Question**: How can you delay milk turning sour?

**Naruto's answer**: Keep it in the cow. (**A/N**: Don't you think it makes sense?)

xxxxxxxx

Kakashi twitched. He found difficulties in his breathing. A while later, fire fighters were rushed to a scene where some trees nearby the teacher's room were on fire. It was said, Kakashi did it with his Katon No Jutsu but nobody could figure out the reason behind it.

* * *

_**A/N**: I edited this SAT text into a fic. Gomen ne … Some of you may have read them. It's more to general knowledge._


	52. Fun 52

**_Exam 2_**

Task : Make a short essay with the title of 'The meaning of Hero'.

_HERO! _

_Hero is where someone saves other people's life. He or she possesses a super power which can be used against the bad guys in order to save the innocent people._

_My favorite superheroes are Ultraman, Superman, Gransazers, Masked Riders and many others. Some of them possess the power to fly further up in the sky, the power to blow up a mountain into dust, fighting the bad guys with no fear, and most importantly they wear such an awesome costumes. These superheroes have their own fans and were given honors to be an idol for some communities and fanclubs. And I even have my own fanclub called Ultraman Taro FC._

_If I were to chose which superhero I want to be, I then would choose Ultraman because I can get bigger in a size of a twenty storeys building and could crush the villains and all the bad guys in no time. Yeahhh!!! Crush them all into pieces! And if I'm not on the job of saving the world, I could turn myself into a normal size human being and live as a human among humans._

_Hero can also be a title of a song. For example; some of my favorite songs are Hero by Mariah Carey, Hero by Enrique Iglesias and Hero Of The Day by Metallica. I know that they are old songs but they have been my main inspiration and encouragement (did I spell that right?). By listening to the songs, the spirit within me burns in such rage that I could not stand it more. Thus, I kept on training and training everyday._

_My main intention is not just being a great Ninja or only reached the level of a Hokage but I also wanted to train myself harder until I reach the level of the Ultraman or Superman. Therefore, I kept telling myself, Ganbatte, Naruto!!_

_That is the meaning of Hero to me._

Iruka was in tears. He didn't know how to describe his feeling upon reading Naruto's essay whether it's because of furious or joy. But a moment later;

"NARUTOOO …!!!!"

* * *

_Yeah … yeah … I know … it's just silly. I was inspired by a 7 year old boy; my friend's son who was obsessed with this Ultraman and stuffs._


	53. Fun 53

****

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_SEVERAL YEARS LATER …_**

_(I wasted a page, huh?? … muahahhahah!!!)_

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**


	54. To Kill or Not To Kill

**_To kill or not to kill_**

Kakashi threw his gaze outside the glass window of the teacher's room. His attention focused on a certain seventeen-year-old blonde boy who was playing basketball with some jounins who were around his age. Among them was also a certain seventeen-year-old brunette boy who had captured the blonde's heart some time ago. He smiled under his mask.

"Our boy had grown up, hadn't he?" Came Iruka's voice from behind and a moment later the man stood next to the masked man. "You've done a great job, Kakashi sensei. He's now a great jounin."

Kakashi shifted his gaze to the other man. "No. _WE_ have done a great job."

They locked with each other's gazes. Kakashi then slipped down the piece of cloth which covers his face and leaned closer to Iruka. A while later, both of the men's lips met in the most passionate way.

Twenty seconds passed. Suddenly;

_**CRACK!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**BUMP!**_

Kakashi's butt hit the floor five meters away from his previous spot because of a ball had hit him in the head. With anger flared within, he rose to his feet and ran towards the window. He attempted to jump out of the window but failed to do so when Iruka managed to grab him by the waist.

"Kakashi sensei!! Calm down!!" Iruka yelled.

"Let go of me, Iruka sensei! I'm gonna kill that brat!" Kakashi struggled hard to free himself.

"Oi! Kakashi sensei! Get a room will ya?!" Came Naruto's voice from the ground. "We've seen enough of your intimate moments. You don't have to show off!" He waved teasingly at the window.

"Why that self-centered-insensitive-evil braaattt …!!! NARUTOOO …!!!" Kakashi's hands and feet were already at the edge of the window seal but still he couldn't jump because of Iruka's tight grip on his waist. "I said, let go of me, Iruka sensei …!! LET GO …!!!"

"I won't!" Iruka said while trying hard to hold the other man a little longer. "Naruto! SCRAM!! NOW!!"

Naruto on the other hand just remained calm with a wide evil grin on his face. He turned to face Sasuke. "What do you think? Should I run?"

"Hnn …" The brunette replied with a smirk. "Nahh … You'll survive him. You're a jounin after all."

The blonde allowed a loving smile formed on his lips. He neared to Sasuke and planted a chaste kiss on the other boy's lips. He then whispered. "Your place or mine?"

Sasuke back stepped intending to walk away. "You know the way to 'mine', dobe. See you there. Provided if you're still alive …"

"Oh yeah! I'll survive anything for you, teme!" Naruto winked.

After Sasuke had left, Naruto turned his attention back to the window to where Kakashi was still struggling hard on fleeing himself from Iruka's grip.

"Ne … Kakashi sensei!" The blonde called out. "Wanna piece of me, eehh?!"

He spun his body presenting his back to his sensei. He then slipped off his shorts half way down presenting his bare ass to the person by the window.

"Wanna kick this butt? Come and get it!" Naruto said while jiggling his ass up and down.

Iruka could see smoke came out from Kakashi's ears. He tightened his grip even harder. "Calm down, Kakashi sensei!! You know he's just teasing you … !!"

"Nope! He's really trying my patience this time. And I'll get him for sure! Now, let go of me …!!!"

"If you still want to go, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month and that means no 'touching' me during that time either. You got that??!" Iruka had threatened.

Kakashi froze. He shifted his gaze back and forth to Iruka's face and to that tempting jiggling ass on the ground. He had two options:

1. Kick that ass and no sex for a month.

2. Leave that ass and suffer the humiliation beaten by his own pupil.

A while later, Konoha citizens were given another chance to have witnessed the chase of a life time between a teacher and his beloved student. It's obvious of which option Kakashi had chosen. _Hey! It's only a month without sex rather than suffer the humiliation forever!_ Kakashi had thought.

Well, it's about time for you to act against that brat Kakashi sensei.

OWARI!

* * *

_**A/N **: (Amendmet. Thank you Kit Turned Mighty for pointing me out!) Arigatou gozaimase to all the readers who finally reached this level!!! For those who reviewed, i thank you very much for your support!_

_Finally it had ended!!! Yippiiee!!! Now, you may see I wrote Naruto like an idiot … but I don't see him that way. To me, he's just a prankster who acts like an adorable fool in order to get away with whatever he just did. Such typical Naruto!_

_Ja ne ..._

_p/s: Since you've reached to this level, does anyone care to take part in chap 45 ...?_


End file.
